Seeing You For The Last Time Makes Me Wonder
by ColdDecemberNight
Summary: Oga relishes the day Hilda and Baby Beel have to leave his life but he  when the time came he didn't want to acknowledge the strange truth.  Oga couldn't care less about a certain maidservant but how far will this notion keep up with him? Oneshot


**Seeing You For The Last Time Makes Me Wonder**

**Oga's P.O.V**

He knew that the time would come sooner or later but he didn't expect it to be so soon. The fight with Jabberwock was for everything he cared about and after he was defeated, that was when he realized that their time was up. Hilda and Baby Beel were to leave the human world and go back to the Demon World where the fickle Demon Lord abandoned his goal of eradicating the human race in just a matter of seconds. There was no need for Lord En and Behemoth's Division squad to hang around anymore so they went back to the demon World where Hilda and Baby Beel were to return home to their rightful place and stop all interferences in his life. He had endured much suffering and problems when raising a Demon Lord's son to destroy all the humans but it was all about to end in a few hours. He did not have to worry about Hilda's constant snide remarks and nagging every day when he did something wrong. No, this was supposed to be the happiest moment of Oga's life but a slight trickle of compunction found its way into his heart and suddenly he was thinking from a different perspective.

" That's excellent news that I'll be finally free of Baby Beel and that insufferable bitch in a few hours," I cheered. All those first few months I have been searching high and low for a ruthless bastard to take this shit of my hands but all my efforts were futile. Now, this crazy Demon Lord ass guy suddenly changes his damn mind and orders Hilda and Baby Beel to return home. " This is where I go back to leading my normal life before I saw Alaindelon floating down the river," I laughed as I recalled the event that changed my life forever.

" No more having to deal with idiots from the Demon World who are after Baby Beel or any Behemoth soldiers or Akumano Academy or any more shit. Just Oga Tatsumi and Furuichi doing what we do best which is nothing at Ishiyama and beating the crap out of everyone. Well, that's what I do," I said and I stared at the rattle and all the weird toys scattered around my room belonging to my green-haired " son". Geez, I feel old saying that," I thought and got up.

Baby Beel's favorite anime was also mine which was Gohan-kun. He liked the same food I liked which was those lip-smacking fist croquettes and he loved causing other people pain and suffering just like me. He grew to adapt to my lifestyle and we always beat other people up for entertainment.," I said and I smiled as I recalled all the times we endured pain and suffering in reaching this far.

" The Zebul mark will be gone from my hand and the parent link will be cut so no more annoying electrical shocks whenever he is hungry, in pain, in a bad mood or any other things. But I have to say that when he was on my back shocking me and stuff like that, it made me stronger. When Himekawa used that stun baton on me, it was just like a ant bite compared to the shocks Baby Beel would give me," I remembered and I nodded. He is a stubborn little spoilt brat but thanks to me, he will behave like a man and think like one."

Floods of memories came flashing through his mind as he reminisced all the adventures and good times they had together. He couldn't help but crack a small grin as he remembered all the wacky times they had including the medical toy kit, Baby Beel's uncontrollable bladder, the fight with Tojo and the training with Aoi's grandfather in the mountain.

" Life was just ordinary and boring before he came along, that little sucker," I grinned and shook the rattle as it produced a weird sound. Having Baby Beel hasn't been the best of circumstances but I guess we made a pretty decent team," I said and I looked outside the window to see Hilda chasing after Baby Beel who was running away from her as he didn't wish to go back. " Crap, why am I starting to think like some poor home-sick bastard? I should be happy that he is getting out of my life forever and not wish he could extend his unwanted stay," I screamed in my head and I pinched myself in case I wasn't thinking with a clear head.

" There was Hilda, Baby Beel's so-called mother and a Demon maid servant. She is one heck of a nasty bitch that much I can say but she isn't all that bad is she?" I pondered and I let my heart do the talking. " That woman is annoying, selfish and arrogant and she expects me to be the perfect human parent for Baby Beel which in the first place I didn't even agree to," I muttered in anger and looked at her nightgown. " She may be the ideal wife for me by my family but she is no where near that level. She is just crazy and snide,' I told myself as I remembered all the times she made life hell for him.

" There was the stepping on my crotch in the middle of the night, blowing one chunk of my house apart on the first day I met her, constantly calling me 'fool', 'sewer rat' and 'gutter trash' and faulting me for everything bad that happens to Baby Beel. Who the hell does she think she is, acting all high and mighty. Oh, yeah she always uses that umbrella sword of hers to try and cut me up," I said growing more and more annoyed as I recalled all those incidents. " She also supports every nutty idea that the Great Demon Lord has for Baby Beel including that summer homework thing and fight his own brother. Geez, what is wrong with this family?" I laughed.

There was no denying that Hilda was a pain in the ass but she was also one of the best people I have known and I have grown accustomed and I actually don't mind her insults and orders. " She is honorable and she carries out her duties as Baby Beel's mother and risks her life to protect him. She has grown to have a sense of humour and she has a very intoxicating smile, to say the least. She is one of the most gorgeous women I have seen. Forget Aoi and those Red-Tails girls, Hilda wins all. She is one hot blonde bombshell with mesmerizing emerald eyes and a killer body. I can't blame Furuichi for acting all pervy on her," I thought and I shook my head again.

" Hold on, hold on. Why do I think that Hilda is hot? Am I turning into Furuichi? Hope not," I said anxiously and resumed my thoughts of Hilda. " Although I have always urged her to take Baby Beel and get lost but now, I feel that I don't really want her to go. She should stay and continue being a pain in the ass bitch because I like it and I like her," I smiled and I bopped my head once more.

" Earth to Tatsumi, are you all right? Do you need to go to Tojo to get a good beating to clear your thoughts or are you embracing this side of you which never, ever, ever, EVER existed until Hilda came along," I thought to myself. " Somehow, those guys at school who call her my wife or us the ' Best Husband-Wife Team' doesn't really seem to get to me or I like it because it makes me feel that Hilda is all mine and no one else's. Forget her slut of a sister, Yolda. That woman can't even cook a decent meal," I chortled and I paused again.

" There you go again Tatsumi, saying that you like her to be yours. Admit it, you have something going on for her and you can't deny it because you are saying things that a normal you won't be saying in a million years," I thought to myself and I just sighed as I was getting confused as a torrent of emotions flooded through me helping me express my feelings which were presumably locked up and the key threw away by my own actions and denial, never to be heard or seen let alone expressed or confessed to anyone.

" I had to admit that I have something going on for her. I remember why I got so mad at Hecadoth when he nearly killed Hilda in that fight and how I vowed to train to be stronger and beat the crap out of him for nearly killing her. I was so worried for her safety and her condition but I guess she is a tough cookie so she lied to see another day as expected," I said smiling.

My eyes grew heavy and my heart pumped faster as I recalled that fight with Jabberwock in which she sacrificed her life to save me and Baby Beel by letting that dragon consume her. I was holding back my tears and my grief and shock as I didn't even had a chance to say goodbye and how a horrible death she would have. Nonetheless, I refused to let fate take her away from me and I dug in deep and forced that dragon to cough her out. It's not written in stone that she should die so early and before she knows about my feelings for her. What is the point of being the strongest juvenile delinquent in the whole of Japan if I can't even save her from being a dragon's snack," I thought to myself.

" So, a few days later and here I am….. Thinking about the past and how my life actually revolves around Hilda and Baby Beel. Baby Beel makes a pretty nice son and Hilda makes a pretty decent wife or girlfriend…Wait! Did I say wife!" I thought in horror and recoiled in my bed and I soon began to relax. " No point hiding it, Tatsumi, I am in love with Hilda and I don't want her to go back. Screw the Demon Lord. I'll kick his ass if she doesn't get his permission to stay here," I said bitterly and my mind was set. I will tell Hilda how I felt before she leaves and never comes back.

**End of P.O.V.**

Oga rushed to Hilda who was talking to Alaindelon and cradling Baby Beel in her arms. " Sewer rat, I know you are ecstatic on our departure back to the Demon World but I have something to tell you," Hilda said and she stared intently at him. Oga had a bad feeling about this and he decided he should quickly spill it before it was too late or she sprung any surprises on him.

" Hilda, I have something to tell you first," replied Oga and he cracked a small smile. Hilda looked puzzled at him. " I don't want you and Baby Beel to go back to the Demon World. I want you to stay and be near me but not too close. True that you are one annoying bitch and Baby Beel is a lot of work to take care of but I just suddenly remembered all the adventures we had and why stop there? We should continue all the way and let it finish the way it should," Oga blurted out and Hilda's eyes widened and she bit her lower lip.

" If this great Demon Lord of yours doesn't want you to stay, I'll kick his ass until he agrees to. Behemoth tries to stop me? I guess they will die to. It sounds crazy and even I'm saying that it is but the truth is….Hilda I really like you," Oga muttered and he felt akward and stupid saying all this in front of her in the front garden of his own house.

Hilda's eyes narrowed and she sighed. " I wanted to tell you that the Great Demon Lord changed his mind again and he wishes to destroy the humans again so you have to continues raising the Master while I am his guardian here," she said simple. " What the fuck?" yelled Oga in shock. " I just said all that nonsense for nothing?" yelled Oga in frustration. " This great Demon Lord of yours is screwed up in the head, you know," Oga ranted and he clenched his fists again.

" Drop the act, Oga. I know you're not mad because he changed his mind. You're upset because you confessed something private which you have never done before and you thought I was going to leave with this stuck in my head. However, you don't know how to cope with me knowing this information and living with you. It just seems akward," Hilda smirked and Oga glared at her.

" What? You are a psychologist and a Demon maidservant as well?" Oga said sarcastically and she gave Baby Beel to Alaindelon and she cornered the delinquent who was purple in the face. She glared at him and Oga prepared for one of her slaps but she put her arms around his waist and kissed him tenderly on the mouth. Oga felt like his mind was about to explode with fireworks as he put his arms around her waist and began to kiss her back much to the horror of Alaindelon. After five minutes, they let go of each other looking blissful but then Hilda wiped her mouth.

" Just because I like you doesn't mean you can neglect punishment whenever you screw something up, idiot," Hilda said and blushed light pink. Oga just shrugged. " Whatever, that's what you do anyway, damn woman," he replied lazily and she glared at him but deep down, the both of them knew that all the insults in the world only proved that they knew each other best and they were the only ones who didn't mind.

" Hilda, you're my type of annoying bitch," Oga grinned at her. " Well Oga, you're just a ruthless, idiotic, brainless, lazy bastard which no woman will ever like except for me," Hilda replied coolly and the two of them walked back into the house together as they plan to enjoy the rest of each other's company while many other great adventures came knocking at their door.

**A/N I love Oga and Hilda. They make a pretty sweet tag team. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to review and comment on this piece of work. :D**


End file.
